


A Rose By Any Other Name

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Daydreaming, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Explicit Sexual Fantasies, Humour, Lawyer!Castiel Novak, Lawyer!Sam Winchester, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multiple Pov, Sub!Dean, d/s verse, pre slash, pre wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam dreams of having a sub to hold in his arms while watches TV, to snuggle up to at night, and to pull down over his knee for no reason at all, expect to turn their bottom a beautiful shade of red. Of course it's hard to meet anyone except work colleagues, and his law office is particularly conservative. But then one day, somehow, a wonderful bright eyed and messy haired sub walks through the door, and he's smitten. But maybe he fell too soon.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> really need to thank [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) for coordinating and reenergising such a wonderful challenge as the TFWBB! The range of fic and art has just been outstanding. I totally encourage you to check it all out!
> 
> On that note I want to thank my wonderful artist - [angerprobfemme](https://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/)/[o_t_t_e_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_t_t_e_r/pseuds/O_t_t_e_r) for their patience, cheerleading, and awesome art. Just... I am so freaking blesssed! Go [here](http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/post/165434408449/my-art-master-post-for-the-teamfreewill-big) to check out the art masterpost. I also need to thank @deadmockingbirds1, @dreamsfromthebunker, and @seafoxfire for cheerleading when I failed to write, and it was with friendly nudging from @seafoxfire that I got this done on time! Thank you <3\. And finally to [whiskygalore](http://whiskygalore.tumblr.com) and [disizletzi](http://disizletzi.tumblr.com/) for the beta read. This fic would not be as smooth and as flowing without it :-) They did a wonderful job, and any remaining mistakes are my own. This fic was written for fun not profit - I don’t own the boys.
> 
> To my readers. I hope you enjoy this fic! I have a real love of bdsm verse, and although this is not at all what I originally planned on writing, it was what wanted to be writ. I’ve had a blast trying something more lighthearted, and if you enjoyed this, please let me know.   
> And!~ remember to check out the other tfwbb entries. There is a little something for everything this round!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/37279841705/)

"I met.. I met someone today.” 

Sam’s voice sounded weird enough that Dean paused. Nervous. He sounded nervous. That by itself would have been enough for Dean to pay attention, but the fact that it was about _someone_.... 

Dean didn’t know why, but his gut was telling him this was momentous. 

“He’s amazing. The sweetest little sub."

That too was out of character. It was always _Dean_ (because he just couldn’t help teasing Sam, albeit in a subtle way) who couldn’t wait to tell Sam all about the amazing subs he met, the ones he danced dirty with, ground against and, well, a gentleman never kissed and told, so if Sammy chose to interpret it as something more, then... 

Dean shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on how ridiculous his brother was. This was Sam talking seriously, and that definitely deserved his full attention. Because Sam was a nice guy who deserved all the happiness in the world. 

So Dean carefully put the knife down, washed and dried his hands, then came and sat at the table, a sweetly enquiring look on his face.

Sam, upon seeing his expression, looked terrified. He was serious about helping Sam, but he just couldn’t help himself from scaring the ever loving fuck out of his brother. That was what family was, right?

"Dean, what the fuck?"

Mission successful, Dean's face collapsed into mirth before he schooled his expression into something more serious. "What? Can’t a brother be interested in his brother’s personal life?"

Laughing off bitchface 44, Dean continued. "C'mon, Sam, this is something special, I can tell! I can't remember the last time you talked about a sweet piece of ass."

" _Dean_."

Sam's voice was sharp, and Dean rolled his eyes in response. Internally, he was pleased at the response - he didn’t think his brother was a designation asshole, but it never helped to check. 

"Seriously, Sammy. Remember when we went to _Chains_? You were drunk as a..." Dean momentarily blanked on an example humiliating enough, before rallying with a weak, "really drunk drunk. Anyway, you were really drunk, and flirting non stop with the bartender and even when I came over to get an introduction, you hustled me away, and I still don't know if you met up with her. Oh my god!” Dean was ashamed at how slow he was. Surely he was meant to know when Sammy got some action? “You were happy for the next week! I should have known you were beatin’ someone's ass, you sly old dog, you!"

" _Dean_!"

Sam sounded horrified, which pleased that brat- _big brother_ \- part of himself, but Dean shook his head. Now was not the time. Past conquests, interesting as they were, had nothing on this new one. No... not a conquest. A partner. This new sub was interesting enough that Sam wanted to talk about them, before anything had happened. 

Ah. They weren’t just interest _ing_ , Sam was interest _ed_. Immediately Dean dropped the brotherly teasing.

"Sorry, Sammy. I know this is important. I’m just... a little shocked. You never talk about anyone’s designation, so that means this _sub_ ," Dean was careful to emphasise that. Sam wasn't generally a designation prick, but it never hurt to remind him, especially if his hormones were involved, "is something special."

Lips pursing, Sam glared at his brother, before relaxing back into his seat.

"Cas. His name is Cas. And I think he is something special." Pausing, Sam bit his lip. "He's pretty amazing, Dean. I mean I don’t know much about him yet, but coming in as a junior partner is just..." Sam shook his head, lost for words. "The legal firm has pretty strict equal opportunity guidelines in place, but it's still unusual that a sub would come in at a partner position. I can’t think of any other lawyer who’s a sub…”

Sam trailed off, and Dean rolled his eyes internally. 

“He must have a really supportive familial dom." 

Sam’s voice took on even more warmth and Dean smiled. Say what you like about the big goof, but he really did support subs. On paper, Dean amended. He wondered what Sam would be like if he stepped into the familial dom role? Supportive and strict? Which was a fair assessment of him as a dom. Still… Dean had to admit he was intrigued. Not intrigued enough to change things though.

“They never hired a sub before, right?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m so glad that the firm is moving with the times!”

How Dean restrained himself from rolling his eyes, he’ll never know. The statement was so typically Sam: sounded like he was straight out of a law guide and hopelessly optimistic. Dean was much more cynical. With good reason…Dean knew the people Sam worked with. Every year Dean checked out the _Adler and Sons_ Christmas party, and it was boring as only a lawyer's event could be, but they always had the best food - and the lawyers, excluding Sammy, were typical of big firms: bigoted doms. It wasn't that unusual for a sub to be a lawyer, but at Sam's firm - - Dean couldn't think of a single sub who was in a position above legal secretary. 

Not that Dean expected Sam to notice. He was pretty terrible at stuff like that. A soft voice, a downturned look, and he had them pegged for a sub. Still, Dean couldn't help but feel a little miffed on the new guys behalf. It shouldn’t be a big deal for a sub to have a job in a dom dominated field. It should be a big deal for a sub to do whatever the fuck they wanted without being fawned over!

"So, what? New guy arrives, they announce he's a sub? That's pretty gross, Sam. Do they do that for the doms? I’m guessing-"

"Dean, no!" Sam looked horrified - as well he should. "Please, Dean, you don’t just go around saying that sort of thing. No official announcement’s been made and he hasn’t even started. First real day at the office is next week, but Mr. Adler brought him round to meet all the senior partners, and it was just..."

Sam's voice faded, and he stared into the distance. A light bloom of love - _or lust_ , Dean thought cynically - dusted his cheeks, and a sappy smile graced his mouth.

"You know how you just _know_? And I _know_ , Dean. As soon as I saw him I knew there was something special. Some connection. Cas has these amazingly blue eyes. They are so serious and kind. Definitely kind. We made eye contact for just a second before he looked down, and it was like my whole world lit up! But then he's so softly spoken, and gentle. And there's just something soft about him. Although," Sam added, "he does look strong. It's hard to tell in a suit, but I swear I could make out his thighs-”

“What? Why the fuck were you looked at his-

Sam hastily continued “-which makes him the best combination of gentle and strong and he... fuck, Dean! I can just tell, okay?”

If Sam had left it there, Dean would have let it pass. Still wanted to meet the new love of Sam’s life, but maybe trusted him a quarter of inch. 

“And of course, it’s generally pretty easy to tell a dom from a sub, and I've always been pretty good at that so..."

Which of course lost Sam all of his credibility. Shaking his head minutely, Dean let the rest of Sam's words wash over him. He didn't know anyone _worse_ than Sam at guessing designations. Which was pretty lucky for Dean, but definitely cause for concern. 

“So, to summarise: you saw a pretty new co-worker, and you've decided he's a sub, so you're going to..."

Dean let the words trail off and Sam flushed. Put that way it sounded pretty bad. Dean knew Sammy's heart was in the right place, and while he was probably lusting after this guys brain as well as his body, he was also impulsive. As Sam stuttered out his repudiation, Dean settled back to think. Dean usually did his best to stay out of his brother’s love life. But meeting a scene partner at a club was very different to pursuing a relationship - especially with a coworker. Sam was asking for a world of trouble, which meant that Dean was going to help him, whether he wanted help or not.

Ah, who was he kidding? Dean wanted to meet this new sub. The rest was true too, though.

~o~

Sam was a simple man, with simple needs, and while it was easy to want to brush off Dean’s teasing, he was right - Sam took very few lovers, and even fewer subs. Not that he didn’t want a submissive, a beautiful submissive to love, and touch, and play with. Someone who liked to push his buttons… Sam sighed. He was a big, strong man. He didn’t want to have to contain himself all the time. He wanted a sub who could take the very firm punishment that Sam liked to inflict on a beautiful ass. Or back. Or thighs… 

Sam’s thoughts drifted to Cas. Cas looked strong, like he could take the damage that Sam wanted to inflict. And he had a nice ass… God! Perhaps not as round as Dean’s, but that was not something that he should be thinking about. Sure, doms often had nice asses (Sam’s was nice! Just ask anyone who got to grab, shrieking his name as he fucked them into next week) but Sam wasn’t interested in a dom’s ass. He wanted to lay his hand on a sub - his sub’s - butt. And daydreaming about Dean wasn’t going to get a beautiful sub across his lap. 

However, if he played his cards right, and if Cas was as wonderful as he seemed, and if they got to know each other, and if they liked each other… 

It was a lot of ifs, and the first step was getting to know each other. 

Which meant Sam needed to impress. It was Cas' first day on the job, and first impressions were important! He needed to look dominant, strong and firm. _Dependable_. Yet friendly and approachable. 

That was him to a 't'. Right?

So why was it so hard to decide what to wear? Staring into his wardrobe again, Sam had to admit that fashion wasn’t really his forte, and Sam generally didn't care that much about his office attire. Although, he was better than Dean. He was half convinced that Dean became a mechanic because it didn’t matter what he wore under his overalls. Sam couldn't stop his smile at the thought of his brother. God, what would Dean wear to impress a new sub? His best overalls?

The smile broadened to a laugh: that wouldn’t help him at all. Underneath the heavy cotton, Dean’s personal style ran to ripped jeans and band shirts, which couldn’t be further away from Sam’s aesthetics. Even if he coveted the style (which he did not) it wasn’t appropriate for work. Not only that, but Dean's clothes wouldn't fit. Lips pursed in an effort not to laugh, Sam mentally dressed himself in Dean’s clothes, unable to avoid seeing himself in an ACDC belly shirt. Which somehow lead to an image of Dean in one of Sam's dress shirts. They wouldn’t fit either - as short as Dean’s shirt would be on Sam, Sam’s would be long on Dean, the tails would hang down, nicely framing his-

And why exactly was he thinking of Dean? _Again_. Sam adjusted himself uncomfortably. He didn’t have time to masturbate this morning, and certainly not to the oddly alluring image of Dean dressed in his clothes. He had to focus! 

Smoothing a hand down his waist, studiously avoiding anything lower, he eyed the grey suit. It was long, and lean and looked fabulous. Paired with... maybe the pink shirt? 

Quickly Sam stripped off. The pink and grey would be fabulous - the suit highlighting his lean strength, the pink his softness - a sub as gentle as Cas would be hard pressed not falling to their knees! But even as his hand brushed the silky material, he pulled back. It was much more appropriate for a date. Lips quirking happily, he hung the suit up - while it didn't help for work wear, he had the first date outfit picked out. What would Cas wear…?

Sam brought both hands to his cheeks, an almighty _slap_ ringing through the room. It stung, but it did the job. 

What the hell was going on? Was he a goddamn teenager? Next he’d be imagining holding Cas' hand, running his fingers through that mop of black… messing it up himself that night... And that thought had to stop right there!

Seriously, what was wrong with him? He needed to slow the fuck down! He'd seen Cas once - _once_ \- and he was planning their fucking wedding? Dean would laugh. Actually, Dean would pin him with a glare and tell him to back off. 

And Dean would be right... 

Maybe Sam hadn't even made an impression. Maybe the first step was to _make_ an impression. So really, he just needed to be his normal, natural self. Plus, who was he kidding? He worked in a law office. A _conservative_ law office. Not much could be done about the black suit and conservative shirts, so pushing his burgeoning fashionista self to the side, Sam went about getting dressed in his normal uniform. 

Although he still chose his sleekest black suit. And shiniest pearl shirt. And the lavender tie; skinny, but not too skinny for a law office. But that was something he could have worn any old day. 

~o~ 

Dean's laughter followed him out of the house. 

~o~

"...and I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the company, Castiel."

Cas nodded politely. Zachariah Adler was a trumped up asshole. Oh, he didn't know the man personally, but he knew the type. A single look around the conservative office told Cas all he needed to know. Plus the smarmy extravagance of the man himself...

And where did that leave Cas? He was a damn fine lawyer - graduated top of his class, no mean feat, even from a state university. And he had a decent history behind him, although it had a disturbing social bent for somewhere as conservative as _Adler and Sons_. Under normal circumstances, Zachariah Adler wouldn’t haven’t looked at him twice. No, Cas got this job because his father went to Harvard with Adler and the old boy _scratch my back_ club was in full swing. 

Even as he sneered, Cas had to laugh at his hypocrisy: after all, he was here. 

Attention returning to Mr Adler, Cas realised the man was waiting for something. Shit. He'd stopped talking already and his beady eyes stared at Cas. Okay. Good. Not so long that it would be strange. 

And Cas wasn't a glib mouthed lawyer for nothing. 

"I appreciate the opportunity, Mr. Adler. More than I can say, I appreciate this. I'll support the firm in any way I can. I won't let you down.. You can depend on me, Mr. Adler."

It was the right thing to say. Initially, Adler had stared at him, more than a little nonplussed, but as Cas lay on the sweetness, his expression lightened. Puffing out his chest, Adler nodded a few times. Inside his own head, Cas rolled his eyes. Low level dom with a lot to prove. A lot like his own father. Immediately, Cas chastised himself. There was no need to make snap judgements like that. Time would show the measure of the man. 

Hopefully Cas would be surprised. Probably not though. He was a pretty good judge of character. 

"...ow you've already met everyone, well, the important ones, but I thought you needed to meet the _subs_." 

Cas' eyebrows hit his hairline, but Adler didn't seem to notice. He was too busy sneering at the door.

"I'm sure the secretarial pool have put together a welcoming cake or two, so just come this way."

Allowing himself to be ushered along, Cas sighed internally. Of course he was meeting the support staff today. Last week, when Adler showed him around the office, he'd met the lawyers . Not that he remembered much - he was too busy trying not to put a foot wrong. And they were typical barracudas, trying to see if he was competition or not. Although there had been one person… a tall dom, the one with the dimples and the - what appeared to be - a genuine smile... Well, of course he was a dom. They all were doms. In that respect _Adler and Sons_ completely lived up to his every expectation.

Based on this mornings little interaction, perhaps lived down to was more accurate. 

_Snap out of it_ he told himself. He hadn't even started work and he was already willing for it to be the worst thing ever. He was never going to get anywhere if he couldn't at least fake enthusiasm. 

Plastering a smile on his face, Cas paused when Mr Adler did. 

"I can't wait to meet the support staff, Mr. Adler."

Nodding approvingly, Adler opened the door and walked into the silent room. The secretarial staff stood in a semi-circle, silent and still as Adler clapped his hands. 

"Quiet everyone! I need quiet!" He paused, waiting until every eye was on him. "I'd like to introduce our newest junior associate, Castiel Novak. He graduated from-" 

Adler blinked rapidly, trying to place the school, and Cas leaned forward, muttering "University of Texas."

Mr. Adler continued blinking before he called up a smile. "He graduated top of his class. Castiel's father and I studying together at Harvard and-"

Before his eyes, the secretaries (as Mr. Adler had indicated, they were all subs, and all of them appeared to be women, he noted with an internal sneer. He knew it! He fucking _knew_ Adler was _that_ sort) faces glazed over into polite boredom. Already he was being assigned to the same box as Adler. He couldn’t even blame them.

"-I'll just leave him in your capable hands, then. Juliette will show you to your office after they done your little welcome."

"You're not staying, Mr. Adler?" 

Adler was not staying. And the staff were glad. An older woman stepped forward.

"Good morning, Mr. Novak. If you'd like to follow me-"

"No cake?" Cas knew he sounded pathetic. But he hadn't eaten breakfast and there was a whole table of goodies. Surely they wouldn't send him away without getting any? Wasn't this cake to welcome him? There was an amazing variety, and if Castiel wasn't mistaken there was telltale cream cheese frosting...

"Not even carrot cake?"

Silence met his polite request. This was it. Make or break time. Slowly Cas counted in his head. It took one...two... three... four excruciatingly long seconds before the silence was broken by a high pitched giggle. Cas' eyes found the woman - a young, red haired sub. 

Eventually the formidable Juliette's lips quirked, although she stilled them quicksmart. 

"Definitely not the carrot cake. Every piece of is accounted for. The vanilla cupcakes however..."

Cas blinked. Was... that a _joke_? No... a test. Nodding amicably, Cas headed for the table. 

"I do like vanilla. It's not my favourite, but it's quite delicious."

The redheaded sub was the first to break into laughter, although the rest soon followed. Cas felt more than a hint of smugness. He had a foot in the door with the staff that mattered. With them on his side, maybe he could do this.

~o~

Despite her forbidding expression Juliette unbent enough to offer him half a piece of carrot cake. Taking it as the peace offering it was, Cas took a small bite, before pushing the rest into his mouth. It wasn’t elegant, but he couldn’t help himself: it was damn fine cake.

Carefully and politely he wiped his hands before turning his most earnest expression upon the unsuspecting Juliette.

"That was delicious, Ms. Juliette." He even sounded earnest. It helped that it was the truth. “That is perhaps the most delicious carrot cake I have ever eaten.”

Cas turned his sincerity up to 10. It was gratifying to see Ms. Juliette's lips twitch. 

"Please, Mr. Novak, call me Juliette."

"Juliette," Cas repeated seriously. He waited a beat before adding, "I suppose there is no way you would-"

"Most certainly not. There's protocol, Mr. Novak. The subs, ah, secretarial staff, in this office do not address-" 

There was more, but it was standard designation bigotry. It was ridiculous. Even Juliette thought it was ridiculous, her face was expressionless and her tone flat and bored. Although it did raise an interesting point... Cas was smart enough to wait until Juliette was walking him to his office to ask though.

"Are there no subs who are associates? I did notice that Adler and Sons has a rather _progressive_ public statement on-"

Glancing around covertly, Juliette whispered her reply. 

"This is a rather conservative office, Mr. Novak, and Mr. Adler prides himself on hiring _appropriately_. All the secretarial staff are female subs, and the lawyers are all doms. There aren't many interested in rocking the boat."

Her pace slowed, and stepping to the side, she gestured him through a door marked _Mr. Castiel Novak_. At least it didn't announce his designation. He'd half expected that after Juliette’s muttered words. 

Juliette proved herself to hold the apt in mind reading. 

"Oh, they used to state designations. But state legislation changed and..." 

She trailed off gently. Oh yes. Cas got the picture. This was going to be even worse than he imagined, and _that_ was a terrifying thought, given his expectations had been rock bottom. As Juliette went to leave, Cas remembered his other question. 

“You said that the law associates were all doms. Does that mean there are some female lawyers too?”

While Juliette’s lip did not curl, it was a close thing. 

“Ms. Sands does not exactly break the classic dom mould.” There was obviously more, but she wouldn’t say it. Cas thought he’d lost her and she was on her way out the room before she paused and turned. “There is however, Sam Winchester.”

“Winchester?”

“You might find a kindred spirit there.”

~o~

Torn between relieved and furious, Sam stared at the pile of work on his desk. From the moment he’d walked in, it had been nothing but busy. While this was normally a good thing, he wanted to go and make a good, welcoming, sexy impression on the newest associate, now he was chained to the fucking desk with no chance of getting away anytime soon. And there’d probably been cake. The secretaries always made cake to welcome a new staff member. It would have been nice to grab some for Dean. 

On cue, his stomach growled. 

Maybe for Dean. Sam’s head hit the desk with a _thunk_. Life just wasn’t fair sometimes. Even his body was against him. 

“And this is Mr…” 

Sam was face planted in his papers when the door opened. Immediately he sat up straight, only to come face to face with the amazing blue eyes that haunted his dreams for the past week. They currently looked surprised. 

Juliette cleared her throat. “This is Sam Winchester, the youngest dom to ever make associate.”

Sam removed the deposition that had stuck to his cheek. Yeah. Life really wasn't fair. 

As quickly as he could, Sam donned his professional persona. He'd die of embarrassment later. 

"Juliette! Always a pleasure, and you've brought-" Sam wavered. Was it rude to greet him by his name? Should he call him Mr. Novak? Or was Cas okay? He didn't want to be too familiar and scare him off. "-Cas... Castiel Novak?" 

That was an excellent compromise! The familiarity of the nickname, combined with the formality of the full name. It was the right thing too - it brought a smile to Cas' beautiful mouth. Damn! He was more radiant than Sam had ever dreamed!

"Cas is fine." 

He was as softly spoken as Sam remembered. Polite and kind and all sorts of wonderful. Although that voice! Oh God. His voice was so deep and rough, like polished gravel. Sam could listen to it all day, although he couldn’t help wondering what would it sound like when he was moaning Sam’s name? Juliette's eyes were laughing at him, so Sam cleared his throat. 

"Ah, yes. Cas. Cas it is. I'm very sorry I didn't make it earlier, I kind of got caught up and-" Sam gestured wryly at the piles of paperwork on his desk, and Cas nodded his understanding. 

Perfect. Cas was perfect. 

"I just need to show Mr. Novak to his office, sir, so if you just-"

"Wait!"

Shit. That was Sam. he was even on his feet now. Juliette and Cas turned back to look at him, but now he just looked like he'd lost his mind. Clearing his throat, Sam croaked out an invitation. 

"I know you're busy settling in, and I certainly have a lot on my plate, but, uh... would you like to meet up after work? It wouldn't be just the two of us," he hastened to assure Cas. "Dean - my brother - and I go out a few nights a week, and you're more than welcome, I mean if you're not busy, I'd lov - no like, we'd like -"

Happily, Cas cut him off, ending his horrific verbal barrage. 

"That sounds wonderful Sam. I look forward to it."

He would look forward to it! Cas was looking forward to a date with Sam. He tried to keep a lid on his excitement, and thought he’d probably managed it, emitting a quiet squeak only when he’s guests had left. That was when Juliette’s head popped back around the door, her face carefully blank.

"Such a stylish tie, Mr. Winchester."

Closing his eyes, Sam was determined to wait until his door closed before he died of embarrassment. 

Was it too much to hope that Cas hadn’t heard his squeak?

Shit. Had he even told Cas where they were meeting? No. No he hadn't. And wasn't that the perfect excuse to email the man. 

Straightening his tie, Sam added _die of embarrassment_ to his non urgent to do list. He wasn't ready to remove it completely, but there was work to do first.

~o~

"Dean? Dean are you ready? We have to meet Cas at 7.30!"

Yawning widely, Dean wandered out. 

"The hell, Sammy? It takes eleven minutes to walk there, eight if we rush, and it's not even 5.30. Speaking of which, how did you get out of the office so early? I thought I'd meet you there."

Sam had already ripped his jacket off and was pacing the kitchen. Dean's eyebrows hit their limit. Sam really was stressed over this. Dean had thought it was the usual Friday night - catch up with the gang, drink a few beers, and burgers and more curly fries than could conceivably fit in his stomach, but meeting this Cas character was starting to take precedence. Sammy was going to fuck this up before he even started. Luckily, he had Dean on his side. Dean was great at damage control. 

Step one: settle his brother the fuck down. 

Dean ambled forward and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling him in. Poor thing probably needed a hug. Sam found hugs grounding and Dean was a good brother. 

Also a stupid brother. 

He should have expected Sam’s moves: the way he twisted, wrapped his arms around Dean's waist even as he dropped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. Yeah, Sam’s body knew how soothing Dean was, even if his mind was an ass. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/37279843855/)

Dean's hands hovered uselessly for a moment before he patted Sam's head. Sam really needed a haircut, how the hell did he keep his conservative lawyer job with that mop? Not the time, he reminded himself. He was being soothing, not inciting a brotherly war.

"You know this'll go better if you aren't freaking the fuck out?"

"Shut up. I know." Sam's words were muffled against Dean's belly. Automatically Dean tightened his stomach. Attempted to at any rate. It was just because Sam felt so hard and muscular against him, not because he was ashamed of his body. Where did Sam get them anyway? Running didn't build muscles and 12 hour office days weren't exactly conducive to the hardest of physiques. Dean did manual labour for fuck's sake!

It wasn't a competition, he reminded himself. But there was still a part of Dean (a disturbingly large and vocal part) that thought he should be more _something_. Taller, harder, dominant... he didn't care! The only thing he had was age, and what did that give him? More grey hairs and lines. 

That wasn't the competition Dean wanted to win.

Not that it was a competition.

Silently heaving a sigh, Dean pushed his melancholy away. Right now he had to be focused on his mess of a brother. 

Rubbing a gentle hand through his brother's hair, Dean waited until Sam relaxed against him before pulling sharply. 

"Ouch! _Dean_!"

Grinning, Dean pushed him away. "Get a haircut, you hippy. Don't know how you manage to keep a job at your fancy law place with such long hair."

Sam sent him a mild bitchface before his stare sharpened. His eye scanned Dean from head to toe, and Dean shifted uncomfortably. Sam didn't even need to speak for Dean to know what was going through is head. Not that that would stop him. 

Although... Although this could work in his favour. There was nothing Sam liked better than telling someone what to do. And Dean's clothes seemed to bring Sam's bossiness right to the front. 

Not that there was anything wrong with what he was wearing. He was dressed in his usual gear - jeans and a t-shirt, which despite Sam's bitching was completely acceptable at a family restaurant - but had risen to the occasion and dressed it up: the jeans were skin tight, but had no holes, and the graphic tee had zero swearing. 

It was even funny if you were into politics. Which Dean wasn't, but he liked a joke as much as the next person. And Sam definitely wasn't enjoying the humour. 

"There is no way you are leaving the house wearing that Dean."

Of course Dean rolled his eyes. There was no response more appropriate, plus he couldn't give in too easy. Sam would get suspicious. He was a fucking lawyer after all. 

"Sam, we're just-"

"Just going on a date." 

Fascinated, Dean watched as Sam went deathly pale and hurriedly corrected himself. 

"No. Not a date. It's not a date. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I don't want to come on too strong. But, we are going to make a good impression, Dean. That means dress slacks and a button down shirt. The green one, I think. Maybe the white tie?"

"What? Sam, no fucking-"

"Oh yes, that'll look great. I'll just grab that and-"

While Sam planned his outfit, Dean just sighed. He already knew he was going to change. Tonight was for Sam. 

Idly he wondered if his green shirt was clean. 

~o~

It was. 

And, dammit all, Sam was right. The white tie did look good, even though it was fucking choking him. Although he tried to draw the line at the tie Sam had laid out for him (because no fucking way was this Winchester wearing a tie!)... well, he lost that battle. Sam’s pleased smile eased the pain of dressing up like a doll. 

And now they were here. Palms sweating, Dean paused at the door. He was so overdressed for _Benny’s_. There was no way he could walk in and not cause a stir. His friends were assholes. The merest scent of weakness and they’d be on him… so he had to go in strong. 

So… taking a deep breath, Dean centred himself before he entered _Benny's_ with a flourish. Punctuating his arrival with a _bang_ , Dean let both doors hit the all while he paused, waiting until all eyes were on him before he brought his hands to his hips and covered the room with a sultry stare. 

There was a moment of stunned silence before the applause started. 

~o~

Bowing at the wolf whistles, Dean sauntered over to his friends while Sam fought to not haul him straight back to their table. Heck, they didn’t even have a table yet! What was that about though? Sure, Dean looked damn fine (and Sam couldn’t help his inner preen: left to his own devices Dean wouldn’t be looking anywhere near as sexy), but did that really mean their friends had to lose all sense of decorum?

Running his eye over the motley crew, Sam sighed. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. This was their _local_. And their friends were wonderful people, just a little… rough. Of course they'd notice that they were dressed differently. 

And comment.

"What the hell was that, Winchester?" 

Vic, one of Dean's poker buddies was staring at him, while his dom, Pam, on his lap fanning herself with exaggerated care. Narrowing his eyes, Sam assessed her: Pam was… Pam was into all designations and she’d always had a thing for Dean.

"I call _that_... magnum."

That received more catcalls. And not just catcalls. As their "friends" cozied up to Dean, Sam frowned as he attempted to see exactly who had their hands all over Dean's ass. One was definitely Pam’s...

And it wasn't jealousy. Sam was fine with Dean being the centre of attention, but did they really need to manhandle him? 

The problem was, Dean was way too accommodating. A people pleaser even. Maybe it was a quirk because of their upbringing, but Sam had noticed it more than once. Not that all doms were the same, he reminded himself, and Dean had always allowed a few more liberties than Sam would dream of allowing. 

And he was a flirt. 

But something about the way Jo was running her hand down his arm and even pulling him closer with his tie? It sent an angry buzz of possessiveness through his body which settled low in his gut. 

Possessiveness? It must be because of Cas, Sam reasoned. Knowing that a sensitive sub was walking into this carnival… well, Sam loved his friends, but still. And even knowing that it was residual Cas feelings that had his instincts on high alert, Sam couldn't stop himself from marching over and pulling Dean out of Jo's clutches. Jo glared at him, and Dean laughed and called him a helicopter parent, but Sam knew he'd done the right thing. He was just following his instincts, and they rarely led him wrong. 

"Three beers, Jo!" Dean casually called over his shoulder, as Sam pulled him away. Towards the darkest, most isolated corner he could find. 

Pushing Dean in, he sat next to him. Dean snorted, and Sam all but _dared_ him to say something, but Dean just grinned and waited until Jo brought the drinks.

“Thanks, Jo!” 

Dean married his thanks with an outrageously flirty wink. Even as Jo’s glower relaxed into something gentler, Sam’s stomach clenched. It poked at something in him, seeing Dean flirt like that, but it eased Jo’s annoyance enough that she managed to ask Sam for his order in a polite way. 

“Not yet, Jo.” Sam hoped Jo could hear an apology in his voice. It was fake, he wasn’t sorry at all, but he did come here a lot, so it made sense not to antagonise any of the staff. “We’re expecting someone else…”

Sam trailed off, and Jo took the bait, the last of her annoyance dropping at the hint of brand spanking new gossip. She opened her mouth to interrogate him when Sam leapt to his feet. Cas had just walked in and was looking around uncertainly. 

~o~

Feeling flustered, Cas was out of breath and - more importantly - _late_ when he entered _Benny's_. Ten minutes late, to be exact, and it didn’t sit well with him: he expected punctuality, and to not reciprocate? The height of rudeness. And now, as his eyes scanned the room, he couldn’t even find Sam! Even peering into the darkened booths, the tall man failed to materialise. 

Sighing, Cas assessed the interior instead. Maybe he would appear out of the woodwork, or something. Surprisingly, there was woodwork. And it was nice. Sam had said it was his local, and he'd expected something more, perhaps, shiny and modern. Lawyer-like. Cas had to laugh at his preconception. What had made him think Sam would be all shiny and modern? Perhaps it had been the tie? But this place was nothing like that. It managed to be dark, and perhaps a little dingy, yet somehow there was an old school charm: warm wooden walls, tables scattered to combine maximum space with customers, with room for a jukebox and a pool table, as well as a series of booths along one wall which were totally private. Sam must be in a booth, Cas decided as he squinted into the shadows. 

At that moment, Sam bounded forward, smile on his face. It just grew bigger when Cas returned it. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, Sam. I just got caught up in traffic and-"

Waving the apology away, Sam threw an arm around his shoulder. Cas tensed, but then relaxed, allowing himself to be drawn forward. Sam was obviously excited, and Cas had to admit he was too. He hadn’t expected to make a friend. 

“We only just got here. Dean’s already ordered you a beer, and… damn. I hope you drink beer, Cas.”

Nodding, Cas went to reply when his attention was caught by a pair of beautiful eyes. Green, Cas decided distantly. Green with a cheeky sparkle. The owner of those eyes was obviously delicious trouble. Unconsciously, Cas took a step forward, before he somehow restrained himself. No. He couldn’t do that. He was here to get to know Sam and his brother, not flirt with pretty boys. Cas snuck another look and felt his heart rate pick up. He’d bet his degree on it, not just a pretty boy, a pretty _sub_ boy. 

_He is not for you_ , he sternly told himself. Even if Sparkles wasn’t taken, Cas was here to spend time with Sam and his brother. Cas didn’t even dare think about a future meeting. Instead he stuffed his attraction as far down as it would go, and turned his focus back to Sam. 

Sam who took him straight towards Sparkles. 

“Cas, I’d like you to meet Dean. Dean, this is Cas.”

Sparkles (no, _Dean_ ) held out a hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas couldn’t help the way his voice dropped as he smoothly growled, “The pleasure is all mine.”

~o~

Dean had a few quiet moments while Sam walked Cas to his bus - like the gentlemanly dom he was. Sniggering to himself, Dean grabbed a lukewarm fry off the plate in front of him. Oh God, what a night!

“That went well!” 

Apparently Sam had returned. Throwing himself into the bench opposite Dean, Sam’s voice was shiny with pleasure and relief. 

“So, what did you think? Isn’t he amazing? Do you think he likes me? Did I come on too strong? God, so sexy, and that voice…”

Sam kept taking, but Dean paused. Chewing slowly, he fought for time. Because what the hell did he think?

Taking Sam’s words at face value, it _had_ gone well. Cas and Sam had a lot in common. They could definitely be good friends. Although Sam had a few things to sort out. Choking on his laugh, Dean reached for his beer. 

It had been hilarious seeing the two of them get into a feisty debate over sub rights, and legalities. Both were completely opposed to the fact that a familial dom had to approve everything in a subs life, until they got themselves collared… then of course it was only right that the dom have some control over their subs life. A familial dom… it just wasn’t right. But of course it was important to step up. And both agreed that it was important to care for a sibling sub. The law was the law after all. 

Funny that two lawyers could agree on that. Dean couldn’t help laughing at their pomposity, and Sam had turned his unimpressed eyes on Dean until he subsided. But fuck! The whole thing was fucking surreal! Sam subtly complementing Cas’ family on their forward thinking, and Cas denying they were anything other than conservative, and then Cas practically _gushing_ over how supportive and non restrictive he was towards Dean…

Luckily Sam was a single minded lug, who was too busy smiling and nodding to pick up on Cas outing him. Dean, on the other hand, had been equal parts amazed and terrified. It had been a long time since Dean had been cased as a sub on first meeting, and even though Cas fucking _knew_... he didn’t treat him any different to Sam. 

Except for the eye fucking. And the sex voice which somehow spoke directly to Dean’s cock. Luckily his brain was good at working with no blood flow, because he’d somehow managed a smooth and polite response - Sam’s approving look had told him that. 

He even managed to stay on his best behaviour, although since Dean was a good brother, he’d thrown in a few pointed questions about same designation relationships. Sam hadn’t appreciated his efforts, if Bitchface 33 ( _If I had even half a chance I’d haul you over my lap right now_ ) was anything to go by, but Dean had just slurped his drink and grinned unrepentantly. It was disappointing that Sam had no idea how awesome a big brother Dean really was. As if he was going to ruin his chances. Although… under other circumstances Dean might not mind taking a bite out of that apple… 

“Dean?”

Oh right. Focus. Sighing, Dean tried to choose his words. He can’t lie to Sam - he won’t. He _does_ like Cas. And Cas seemed like he liked Sam. It was just...

“I think he’s a great guy, Sam. Just...maybe…” 

Ahhh fuck! How did he tell his blind as all fuck brother that the sweet little sub he had his eye on was no sub? Before he could figure out what to say, Sam turned his happy glow up. Dean blinked at the brightness.

“He _is_ great isn’t he! I think I’m gonna ask him out again. Maybe somewhere more… no, no. Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ve literally known him four days-”

As Sam drifted off into his weird ass self pep talk, Dean sighed and signalled Jo for another beer. Sam’s hand immediately pressed his down and he called out to go. 

“No, he’s had enough.”

Dean was then pulled to his feet and bundled to the door. 

“It’s getting late, and I know you’ve not been sleeping well this week.” 

“Sam-” 

Dean started then abruptly stopped. Sam was already back in lala land, married to Cas. Probably already had a red assed Cas kneeling at his feet. Dean snickered to himself: you don’t know someone as well as Dean knew Sam and not have a very good idea about their kinks. It was kind of a shame that their kinks coincided so well…

But Sam was interested in beating Cas’ ass and Cas looked like he enjoyed having the whip in _his_ hand. _God_. Unease settled deep in Dean’s belly. Despite the hilarity of the situation, this was going to get complicated, fast. 

~o~

Sam was neck in deep in work when there was a tentative knock at his door. Soft though the sound was, he still started, knocking a huge pile of books off his desk. Sam reached out a hand, but could only watch in horror as they toppled in slow motion, the sound loud as they hit the floor. 

“Fu-” Sam bit off his curse as he remembered someone was at the door. After taking a deep breath and schooling his face - because he was pissed off at the situation, not at the person - he looked up, and was doubly glad he’d taken that moment! Cas was standing there, looking ever so apologetic. _God_! Sam couldn’t stop his wayward imagination position Cas on his knees, looking up with that sweet, sweet look on his face. 

“Oh God, Sam, I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you!”

“No, Cas...it’s...it’s okay. I can just-”

“No, Sam. I insist. I am so sorry, Sam. I could see you were busy, but I just had to ask you - but wait. Let me help.”

Sam let out a wounded sound as Cas dropped to his knees, gathering the fallen books and papers. It was even better than he’d imagined. Cas looked up at his sound. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/37088954916/)

“Oh.” 

Immediately he stopped and sat back on his heels. Sam desperately hoped he didn’t drool at Cas’ perfect posture. Fuck! He was even looking up through his eyelashes and- 

“I hope none of this is confidential, Sam.” 

Willing his blood to return to his upper head, Sam cleared his throat once. And then a few times more. 

“No… No it’s fine, Cas. Nothing confidential.”

The blinding smile was reward enough. Sam hoped he returned it, but he seemed to have lost contact with his body. What were arms? Did he still have legs? At least his legs weren’t working and he was still behind his desk. As Cas returned to cleaning up the books, Sam willed his erection down. It was so unprofessional! Plus he really needed to get down there and help Cas… 

There was a hard fought battle, but Sam managed to keep his mind out of the gutters. 

Just. 

“You really don’t have to do this, Cas.” Sam starting gathering his documents as he spoke. For one thing he really did need to organise them before they returned to his desk. For another it was easier not to get side tracked if he didn’t look at the glorious sub in front of him.

“I want to.” 

Cas’ voice was firm and brooked no argument and Sam's hand wavered against the paper he was holding. He really didn't like that tone of voice. He didn't like it at all... Taking more slow deep breaths, he quelled his instinct to put Cas in his place. Cas, sub or no, was his colleague. As a lawyer he couldn't roll any time a client was unhappy with his decision. So really it was a good thing that steel ran beneath those soft blue eyes, and Sam respected that. 

Plus, Cas wasn't his yet. Sam hadn't declared his intentions, and even if Cas _had_ been his, this was work. Never - _never_ \- would Sam be responsible for undermining anyone's authority in the workplace, and certainly not a sub, who'd had to work twice as hard to get there. 

While Sam's thought processes felt sluggish, his neurons were still working lightning fast. Cas hadn't even finished piling up the papers when he once again sat back on his heels. 

"I understand this may be a little... that the timing may be a "wrong"-" 

And Sam's heart melted - Cas actually used air quotes!

"- but I really enjoyed hanging out with you and your brother. And..."

Cas trailed off and Sam held himself back. He could hear Dean's voice telling him to slow the fuck down, and to not push. So, though his every instinct strained against it, Sam waited. 

Waiting five minutes until the silence became too much!

"We had a great time too, Cas."

It was what Cas needed. His gummy smile returned and he leaned forward. 

"I'm so glad, Sam. I never expected to meet such a per-people, such people when I came here. And I would love to see Spar- to do it again. Dinner. Get together for dinner. Would... Would you be okay with this?"

Could he be any cuter? Sam beamed his own smile back. 

"We'd love that! I know for a fact Dean thinks you're pretty great too. I can't remember if I already said this-" after all, how could Sam be expected to remember anything he said to this glorious man?, "we meet up regularly. Pretty much every Friday. So, does that sound good? Friday at _Benny's_? This Friday?"

Sam's life was complete when Cas nodded his smiling approval. 

~o~

“I’ll be there with bells on,” Cas informed Sam seriously. 

Mission completed, Cas found he was able to quickly assemble Sam's papers. Leaving the flustered lawyer with a smile over his shoulder, Cas practically floated to his office. 

"Someone looks happy today."

Turning, Cas noted Juliette leaning against the hallway wall. Her arms were full of papers (not as many as had just fallen from Sam's desk, but a sizeable pile), and Cas stepped forward immediately to help. With an impressive frown she held him at bay, but the expression soon dropped into something more serious. 

"I don't know what's happened, Mr. Novak, but I would advise you to not look too happy. A happy looking staff member is one who doesn't have enough-"

The timely warning was cut off as someone called out _Cas_.

"Cas!" Sam came hurrying up, his steps faltering as Juliette donned her most repressive frown. "Ah, I mean, Mr. Novak?"

The last was a squeak. Cas suppressed a laugh: he would have done the same thing if Juliette turned that expression on him. 

"Mr. Winchester-"

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Juliette. Are those files for me?"

Sam stepped forward, his eyes glossing over the titles. They did appear to be for Sam: he reached out for them. Unlike his own interaction, Juliette allowed Sam to take the pile.

"Thank you, Juliette. I'll save you the trouble of bringing these to me, after all, I'm just going back there now. Yes, thank you. I'll see you soon, Ca... Mr. Novak."

"Yes, I'll see you later, Sam," Cas called after Sam's retreating back. 

He could feel Juliette's eyes boring into his back. Donning his slickest lawyer expression, he turned to face the secretary, eyebrow raised inquiringly. 

"Yes, Juliette?"

It was interesting watching Juliette's mouth form words, only to have them drop from her lips unspoken. Eventually, she settled on, "Mr. Winchester is a good man. Both in this office, and out there," before spinning on her heel and leaving him standing alone. 

What did that even mean? Of course Sam was good? Just look at the way he treated his brother... 

At the thought of Dean, all other, non-essential thoughts fell away. Sure, they'd only met once, and it had only been a couple of hours, but Cas could feel that there was more there. He desperately wanted there to be more. 

Still. 

These were not thoughts for the office. Stuffing all thoughts of the beautiful freckled sub into a new brain compartment marked _Sparkles_ , Cas returned to his case files. Although he did leave the compartment door a little ajar, a soft emerald glow gracing all his thoughts. 

~o~

“Dean? Dean are you home? 

Dean was home. Putting his book down (okay, hiding it; he didn’t need Sam to see his taste in trashy romance novels. Even if he was up to the best bit of _Tie Me Up and Make Me Cry_. Not that he was ashamed - trashy romances were popular for a reason. Still. No reason to tempt brotherly fate) he called out to his brother. 

"In here, Sam."

But Sam was already through the door. Dean was grateful the book was well hidden under the pillow. He couldn’t stop himself double checking.

"He wants to hang out again! He came and found me at work, and then we knocked the papers off my desk, and he was so adorable when he helped me pick them all up, and he said he liked hanging out, and-"

Dean held up a hand. "Slow down there, Sammy! I can't follow a word you're saying. You... you both knocked over your papers?" 

Dean tried to clear his mind of Sam and Cas battling for dominance over Sam's desk, papers going every which way. Who the hell would win that, Dean wondered idly. And where would Dean be?

"I know exactly what you're thinking."

Sam's sharp voice interrupted him - and thankfully the slow drift of his hand to his cock. Dean just threw him a cocky smile. 

"I can pretty much guarantee you have no idea," Dean couldn't help smiling to himself. "But I get what you're saying. You and Cas weren’t fucking like bunnies over your desk. But since you both knocked the papers down, the question’s gotta be asked…” Dean let his voice trail off and Sam flushed. 

“Okay, so I got surprised when he came into the room and knocked everything to floor. The books toppled, and the papers went everywhere. All of them, Dean. And then I had to re-sort them and there were so many… but it was worth it. The way he fell so naturally to his knees, gathering them up…”

This time Sam’s voice trailed off. Dean bit back a sigh. Obviously he wasn’t the only one having fantasies. Sam’s were so off course though. Time to attempt some damage control. 

“I hope you aren’t making inappropriate suggestions and-”

“Of course not, Dean! Not only is it unhygienic, but I have the utmost respect for subs who can make it in such a cut throat world.” Sam’s eyes glazed over, then he looked back at Dean. “And you would not believe the… the…”

“The what?” Dean honestly had no idea what Sam was trying to say. “The ass on him? Because trust me, Sam, I already checked that out last week, and-”

“No! He could be so... “ Sam sighed again, then looked at Dean. “It just sounds so weird to say! Subs are soft and gentle, and while Cas _is_ that, I got to see part of that steel core that let him get to where he is today.”

Dean really hoped his expression didn’t show what he was thinking. 

“Sam… have you thought that… that maybe Cas isn’t a sub?” 

It was Dean’s best attempt at subtlety and it sucked. But this was Sam. 

“Of course he’s a sub, Dean. I’ve got great track record and-”

Now would be the perfect time to come clean. To admit that he was a sub and Sam’s track record was non existent. But the words stuck in his throat, and Sam continued on, blissfully unaware. 

~o~

The weeks bled into each other. Work was making more sense. He even had his own client base, and was bringing in new clients, often big paying clients, which pleased Mr. Adler no end. It didn’t make life any easier though. Nor did it silence the little voice telling him he’d sold out. He would have thrown it all in, reputation be damned, if he hadn’t had his Friday night meetups with the Winchesters. 

He would have stormed Hell to keep that date.

Sam was an amazing man. Smart. Sensitive. Funny. And Cas genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. Juliette had been right: Sam was a kindred spirit, and was growing to become a wonderful friend. But Cas’ thoughts weren’t purely altruistic. He couldn't deny that he was more than interested in Dean. 

Dean who has only become more interesting, and more - as if this was even possible - more beautiful since that first meeting. 

Of course this also reflects well on Sam. Sam makes little effort to suppress his brother's boisterous good nature, although Dean obviously knows where the line is. And in turn, Cas has been doing his best to show Dean that he isn't going to stamp out that glorious spirit. He _admires_ Dean! His way with people - he appears to be friends with everyone at _Benny's_ , his tenacity in his chosen profession. His ready smile, glorious laugh, the way his eyes sparkle… Not to mention the soft curve of that perfect ass. 

Rarely has Cas seen an ass more made for spanking, and over more than one dinner he'd imagined a teary eyed Dean on his knees, head resting against Cas' knee, his cherry red ass on display for any who walked past...

Yes. Cas was definitely interested in Dean. 

The problem was, he just couldn't tell if Dean was interested in him! Cas was the first to admit that his "people skills" were a little "rusty", but surely it should be easier to tell if Dean was interested?

One dinner he looked at Cas from under those ridiculously long lashes, eyes sparkling in glorious challenge. At another, he seemed to blush when Cas smouldered at him. On yet a third occasion, he seemed unaware of Cas's soft advances, and another time he brushed him off brusquely.

Dean was the king of mixed messages, but Cas was not so easily put off. His whole career was built on his tenacity, and Sparkles was worth it. 

Dean. 

Dean was worth it. 

Still, it would be nice if _something_ could happen to move things along. Idly he wondered if the Winchesters came as a set. He’d never thought about dating another Dom before. Who would be the more dominant in that relationship? And would it matter, with Sparkles on his knees, looking up at them through teary eyes, while Cas pushed Sam down only have him push back… or maybe Dean trapped between them, fucked up and limp as he and Sam took what they wanted from that gorgeous come covered body...

Clearing his throat abruptly, Cas pulled his hand out of his boxers. Perhaps it was time to take this to the shower, and ponder the delicious implications of having two Winchesters. Maybe the next date didn’t need to be with just Sparkles. Maybe it just needed to be a date. Maybe Dean _and_ Sam were worth it...

~o~

Sitting at his kitchen table on a Sunday evening, Sam’s thoughts turned to Cas. 

Or more specifically, his relationship with Cas. Was it time to ask him out, alone? Not once had he indicated he was unhappy with the group date. Actually, not once had he indicated he thought it was a date! Their regularly Friday night was relaxed and filled with camaraderie. 

But Sam wanted more. Every night he dreamed of Cas, of what he could do, what he would do if he got the chance to make Cas feel good. To spread him out and lick him until he was crying and begging to come and then stop just as he was on the edge. Sam’s hand drifted to his lap, and he squeezed his cock firmly, the image of Cas’ come covered face looking up from between his knees firmly in his mind. Biting his lip, Sam squeezed just a little harder and-

“Seriously, dude? At the fucking dining table?”

Holding back his blush - not that he cared if Dean saw him beat off. He’d seen Dean do it enough times. It was more that he had forgotten Dean was there - he let his hand drop, hanging onto that image of Cas’ face.

“I’d really love to push Cas down and come all over his face.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean laid a plate piled high with pasta in front of Sam. Sam couldn’t help smiling when with a scowl Dean added a bowl of side salad. Dean really did love him!

“Eat up. You obviously need energy to fuel your Cas fantasies.” 

He seriously didn’t need energy for that. Those fantasies sustained him. Along with the odd one of Dean. And yep, without looking up, his cock was firming up again. Fuck! What was it about Dean? Maybe… a thought flickered across Sam’s mind, but that made no sense. Dean wasn’t submissive. Well, more submissive than Sam, but not a sub. Maybe though… maybe… 

A second, terrible thought flickered through his mind. What if Cas was interested in Dean? 

Sam’s eyes darted up, taking in his brother's face. Currently he was humming happily over a mouthful of pasta. He felt Sam’s eyes on him though. 

“Whayyosm? Nogf?” 

Shaking his head, Sam tunnelled some of his inner turmoil into a frown that had Dean swallowing and sitting up straight. 

“I _said_ , what’s up Sam, no good?”

“No, the food is delicious, as always, Dean.” 

And there was that cute little flush he got when Sam complimented him. Dean was cute. Of course Dean was cute. So why wouldn’t Cas be interested in him? And Dean… would Dean… He couldn’t hold the question back any longer.

“Do you want to date Cas?”

The question came as a surprise, if Dean spitting his drink across the table was any indication. Eyes wide, Dean wiped his mouth and just stared. 

Okay, so the question did come out of nowhere but… 

“What the fuck, Sam? _Date_?”

“Okay, so I meant tie up and fuck, but I’m trying to keep my thoughts PG!” Heaving a heartfelt sigh, Sam controlled his babbling and attempted to order his thoughts. “He keeps asking us to dinner. _Us_ , Dean. It’s been weeks, and I’ve tried to subtly indicate I’d like it if he would consider taking my-

“Holy fuck, Sam, no wonder he has no idea what you want. You’re telling me and I still don’t know.”

Glaring at his brother, Sam continued. “I want to collar Cas, if he’s interested. But I just don’t know if he is! Maybe…” A pleasant thought crossed his mind. Much better than Cas choosing Dean, what if... “what if he’s so submissive he’d like two doms and he doesn’t know how to choose?”

The only response was Dean’s head hitting the table. It was an understandable reaction. The idea itself was not unusual - there were plenty of triads - but they’d never spoken of sharing. Fuck, Sam had never let his brother know about his fantasies involving Dean. And now, even the thought of having Dean and Cas made him giddy. 

Dean’s head smashing wasn’t an outright no. It was pretty positive, as far as Dean reactions often went. 

“I’ll sound him out tomorrow. Maybe. If I get a sign,” Sam decided, ignoring Dean’s moans of _Sam this is a bad idea_. 

Cas and Dean… Sam with his arms wrapped around both, pulling them close after they were completely fucked out. It was a good thought. 

~o~

The universe didn’t fuck around when it came to signs. Sam stared at the words, barely able to believe it. 

_Judge Moseley appointed to Supreme Court_.

Of course there had been rumours, but Sam had dismissed them. A sub given one of the highest positions there was? That was pipedream territory. 

But there it was, in black and white. 

_Judge Moseley appointed to Supreme Court_.

He read it again to make sure. But the words stayed the same and everything in him was taking this as a sign. _The_ sign. The one saying _go and talk to Cas_. 

Fuck! He was going to do it! He was going to man up and invite Cas out on a date!

But first he’d better get some work done like a serious lawyer, then he’ll have freed up a block of time to go and get this party started. Wiggling happily in his seat, Sam reached towards his laptop, but before he could start his computer, the door was flung open, hitting the wall with a bang. A ruffled Josie Sands stood there. 

That was a surprise in and of itself: Sam had never seen Josie anything other than meticulously perfect and ready to kill.

"Associates meeting."

"When?"

She glared at him. Yikes. That was a scary fucking look. No wonder she won so many cases.

“Ten minutes ago. Move your ass, Winchester.”

“But what’s it-” 

The door slammed on his words, and Sam frowned. Unprofessional as all hell. Carefully he got his books and pens - he only had her word it was urgent. Although... had Josie ever spoken to him, let alone entered his office?

He hot footed it across the building. Better safe than sorry. 

~o~

It was like entering a war zone. Voices were raised, fingers were pointed angrily, and there may or may not have been torn papers drifting gently in the air. And was that Walker holding Fergus in a headlock?

People were definitely upset. 

Sam was glad he’d hurried: as far as Sam could tell, every lawyer in the firm was there, from Zachariah Adler himself, down the… oh! Cas was there. And that was it for Sam. The office could have burnt down around him and he wouldn’t have noticed. The current cacophony didn’t even rate. Sam's heart skipped a happy little beat, and when Cas nodded a greeting, Sam started edging his way through irate lawyers. Carefully resting his ass on the desk, Sam leant close, enjoying the man’s fresh scent. 

Was that a little creepy? He probably needed to ask him on that date first. Sam covered his indelicacy, instead leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"Any idea what this is about?"

Cas shook his head, murmuring back, "I'm not sure. Walker banged on my door a few moments ago, informing me there was a staff meeting."

Sam digested this. Sands and Walker. Two of the toughest lawyers in the firm, renowned for their killer tactics both in and out of the courtroom. And perhaps, more importantly, confidants of Adler himself. 

"Quiet. I need quiet. Everyone you need to be quiet right now! I mean it, can you, can you just-"

Watching as Mr. Adler ineffectually attempted to gain control of the room, Sam shook his head. Adler may be a dom, and he may be the boss, but he had no presence. He could barely command the attention of a room full of subs. How was he planning on calling this ruckus to order? No one paid Adler any heed, in fact only Sam and Cas-

“Silence."

Cas didn't yell and yet his voice filled the room. And everyone obeyed. Even Sam felt a little shiver travel down his spine, and his regard for the sub, already high, grew just a little more. As Adler had shown, even a dom had a hard time controlling this bunch. 

Impressive, Sam thought. He'd have to remember to tell Dean how amazing Cas was. 

"Ah, thank you, Castiel. Not that I needed that, but I appreciate your support. Very good, very good. It's nice to have some support. We'll need each other. These are going to be hard times, my friends. Hard times."

Sam and Cas exchanged looks. What the hell had they missed?

"As you may have heard... a… a _sub_ has been appointed to the high court. If this wasn’t bad enough, my sources tell me she’ll be in charge of…”

Sam couldn’t help but feel confused. Surely it was a good thing to have a sub at the supreme court? Not that her designation came into it… and why was Adler upset? 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Adler, I don’t understand. Surely increased diversity is a _good_ thing? All the research shows that there is little differences between-”

“Had I finished speaking, Mr. Winchester?” Sam didn’t wilt under Adler’s baleful glare. He was too interested in the answer. Clearing his throat, Adler continued. “We pride ourselves on knowing where to draw the line. I think you will find, Mr. Winchester,” Adler drew himself up to his full height, “that subs should stay where they belong. And, in case I wasn’t clear, that is not in a courtroom.”

“Unless they’re clients.”

Apparently Adler didn’t mind that interruption, as he nodded along. “Exactly! Thankyou, Arthur. Unless they’re clients. Exactly. There’s no place in a court of law for a sub, Mr. Winchester, and appointing that _woman_ to the highest court in the land, it’s just-” 

Sam frowned. This made no sense at all. Why had they hired Cas, then?

“I don’t understand,” he admitted. “We have equal opportunity policies and-”

“Of course we do, Sam. It’s a legal requirement.” 

Condescension dripped from every syllable, and Sam was hard put not staring Josie down. Cas place a placating hand against his wrist, and Sam backed down. Cas was right. This was not the time nor the place. He still wished he could put Josie in her place. Even though Sam had at least a foot on her, she still managed to look down her nose. 

“But that doesn’t mean we have to employ them here. Not as a partner. Not even as a lawyer! Of course we the secretarial staff are all subs, it wouldn’t do to put a dom in there! And could you imagine a sub in here right now?” 

Josie laughed her braying laugh, and most of the room joined in. As if there was something funny. But it wasn’t funny. And it still made no sense. Sam hated things that made no sense. Carefully not looking at Cas, he raised his voice over the hubbub.

“I don’t understand - surely we’ve already hired lawyer who’s a sub?”

~o~

Apparently not. 

Sam didn’t know that he’d ever regain his hearing. The _roar_ that went up, the sheer _outrage_. It was enough to chase Sam out of the room, some of the milder insults regarding subs in the legal profession following him all the way to his office. 

With the door shut behind him, he could do little more than collapse in his chair and stare at his desk. 

He still didn’t understand! Was Cas hiding his designation? Was it even possible to do that? And why! Well… no, not _why_. The _why_ was obvious. That Cas made it through all that designation bullshit was… well, it was _amazing_. Once more Cas proved how strong he was. Was Sam even worthy of such a sub?

A gentle knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Sam?” 

Cas. Of course it was Cas. Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair, before standing and striding to the door. Opening it, he noted the hallway was empty of other staff. 

Cas smiled. “They’ve circled back to complaining about Judge Moseley. To be honest I think it’s wonderful to have a sub in such a high profile position. It’s not going to be easy for her, of course, but pioneers always have the most difficult paths to travel.”

“I guess you’ve admired her for a long time.” 

Cas looked surprised. “I… suppose? I’ve always followed the Supreme Court circuit. Maybe...” 

Cas paused and leaned in. Sam mirrored his posture. He was ready to hear whatever Cas was ready to admit. 

“Maybe I dreamed about being a Supreme Court judge one day. In retrospect it’s ridiculous! A liberal leaning judge is not going to get that much done. I’m much better off fighting for what I believe in down here, on the ground. Although,” Cas’s mouth twisted in disgust, “perhaps not here. Of course I knew the sort of firm this would be. I only got a job here on my father's recommendation - he and Adler were university buddies. To be honest, Sam, you were the biggest surprise. I’m so glad to have met you.”

Cas looked down a light blush colouring his ears. Could he get any cuter?

“I’m really glad I met you too, Cas.” Sam hoped he didn’t sound too forward. 

“Actually, I’ve been wanting to-”  
“In fact, I know it’s not the right time, but…”

Their words tumbled over each other. They both paused, and Sam laughed before leaning back. 

“You first.”

Cas smiled, and took a deep breath. “Would you mind if I asked Dean out? Of course I don’t mean to trifle with him, and I don’t just want-”

Whatever else Cas wanted was lost to the buzzing in Sam’s ears. Cas… Cas wanted to date Dean? 

Cas was interested in Dean. 

Which meant that Cas wasn’t interested in him. 

Sam’s happy ever after came crashing down about him. 

“And I would consider myself lucky, if you would-” Cas paused, mouth half open before he snapped it shut, pointing at Sam. “No, not lucky. _Honoured_. I would consider myself honoured if you would... Sam? _Sam_?”

Cas’ voice became concerned, but Sam couldn’t respond. He’d been right all along. It was _Dean_. He knew his fantasies were just that, _fantasies_ , but it still hurt. How could he be so blind? Cas had probably been so uncomfortable with his attentions. 

And… and he had to get out of there. He couldn’t bear the depth of the pain and humiliation he felt. Shoving his wallet and phone in his bag, Sam managed to stand without falling over his feet.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’ve gotta… I’ll see you later.”

~o~

Sam’s departure left Cas’s jaw on the floor. Eventually, he managed to pick it up. As he gnawed on his lip, Cas wondered how he’d got it so wrong. Surely… surely Sam had shown some interest in Cas. And while same designation couples were unusual, it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t have a sub. Was… was that the problem? Was Cas wanting to date them both so strange? Had Dean said something, said he wasn’t interested, and Sam was just protecting him? 

Cas couldn’t help feeling that he hadn’t misread the situation! He wanted both men, and that interest was reciprocated! It had to be a miscommunication. 

Whatever it was, it needed to be cleared up, and sooner rather than later. Hurrying to his own office, Cas packed up for the day and started walking towards the elevator. Passing the meeting room, even with the door closed the "discussion" regarding Judge Moseley was still going strong. 

It was unlikely he would be missed. 

Still, best to let someone know. Turning abruptly he hurried back down the hall. Knocking on the door to the secretarial pool, he entered, only to find himself in a room full of amused subs. The few that didn't know him attempted to clear their faces, but most just deepened their smiles at him. If he hadn't been so worried about Sam, he would have joined them. It even looked like they had that carrot cake... 

Unfortunately, he had some personal fires to put out. 

"Is Juliette abou- oh, Juliette, I was just coming to see you." Of course she was standing by the carrot cake. He’d just keep his distance. Dean and Sam were more important than carrot cake. "I've had... something personal come up, so I'll be leaving for the day. I have my cell if anything urgent comes up, but other than that I'm out of office and unavailable." Her eyes seemed to question him, and he hurried on. “The… ah… other lawyers are currently indisposed, and I didn’t want to interrupt. No need to inform anyone, just if they need to know.”

"Of course Mr. Novak."

Cas bit his lip, then hesitantly added, “Mr. Winchester has also left for the day.”

She eyed him thoughtfully, before turning back to the cake table. 

"I'll give you three pieces to go, shall I?"

That made no sense. Not that he would say not to three pieces of cake but…

“They are not all for you,” she informed him sharply. 

Juliette was very scary, he decided. 

"Please use your powers only for good," he begged as he took the cake and headed out the door. 

~o~

"Dean? Dean are you home?"

Dean just had time to shove his latest book ( _When the Butt Turns Red_ ) under his pillow before Sam burst into his room. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/37279840495/)

"Wha-? Sam? Are you okay?" 

Wondering how the fuck the day had gotten away from him, his eye caught the time. 

"Eleve- What the fuck?" 

He was on his feet and at Sam's side before he could think. Running his hands over Sam's arms (and they felt like big strong arms, didn't they), Dean checked for damage before he looked up into his brother's tear glazed eyes.

"Shit! Sammy?" 

Dean didn't even ask questions as he drew his brother into his arms, feeling the full body tremors as he held him close. Only when they stopped, did Dean push him back to arms length. 

Running a critical eye over him, he decreed, "This isn't the time for tea, Sam. Head downstairs and I'll make Irish coffees." Mentally sorting through the booze cabinet, he amended "Coffee Don Juan."

It didn't take much pushing to get Sam out of his bedroom and downstairs. In fact, he stared morosely at the tabletop until Dean plonked the hot drink in front of him. 

"Right then, Sam. Spill."

~o~

Sipping on his coffee, Dean willed the alcohol into his bloodstream quicker as he tried to find the right words. Sam was obviously heart broken. The fantasy castles he’d been building up came tumbling down, and now Dean had to step up and support him. But this whole... emotional thing had never been Dean's style. Still. This was his brother. He had to try. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939278@N08/37279838695/)

"Maybe... maybe you can still be friends? I mean you like the guy, right?"

Sam didn't even lift his face from the table. 

"Of course I _like the guy_ , Dean! I've been trying to impress him for months. Months! He's still everything I said he was - kind, friendly, sex on two gorgeous legs, but how the fuck can I... He likes _you_ , Dean! He liked you! And I would never take away his chance at happiness. He deserves the best. The best.” Sam’s voice dropped even further, but Dean still heard the whispered, “I knew he liked you.”

Dean frantically tried to think of something to say. 

“C’mon Sam, it might not be as bad you think, I mean, you didn’t even hear him out-” 

“He asked if it was okay to date you, Dean! How much clearer can it get? He obviously knew I liked him, I mean why else would he need to let me know? And I want him to be happy. So happy. He deserves the best. Treat him right, Dean. Love him with firmness. He looks like he needs regular spanking, and I don’t want to stop him getting what he needs. Just… try not to spank him when I’m home. I don’t know if I could handle that.”

“What the fuck, Sam! I won’t be spanking him at all!” 

The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. And he hoped he sounded outraged rather than horrified… but even in jest, there was no way he could even imagine spanking Cas! It was… it was wrong. Dean’s butt clenched just thinking about trying to top Cas. The only person here who could do that was currently crying into the table top. 

_Think about Sam_ , he sternly told his mind. 

Which responded by thinking about Sam. 

Thinking about Sam and Cas wrestling, and Sam, with his extra reach somehow manhandling Cas until he lay over his lap. But Cas wouldn’t take it lying down, oh no! He’d buck about, and swear, and promise retribution. Would he be able to slip out of Sam’s strong hands? Would be able to turn the tables, perhaps pushing Sam down and… 

Who would win? Who would end up with the red ass? Dean licked his lips. Both men had tasty behinds....

“Dean, can you get that? I can’t move.”

“Get wha- oh.” Dean’s confusion was punctuated with more banging on the door. Could fantasising affect your hearing? “Sure thing, Sammy.” 

It was probably best to get out of there anyway. Much as he was worried about Sammy, his dick was doing most of the thinking. He needed to clear his head, regroup, and go back in ready to fix things. Somehow. 

But what could he do? Should he even do anything? Maybe Sam needed to be sad, and process things. Screwing up his nose, Dean rejected that option. That would involve _talking_ and _feelings_ and a lot of Sam making sure Dean was going to be a good dom for Cas. 

No way was he voluntarily signing up for that. Maybe they could head to _Benny’s_. Sure that was where they hung out with Cas, it just meant they’d have to create new, Cas-less memories. He could even call around the gang, see if they were up for something big. Or at least get Sammy so drunk he’d cry on someone else's shoulder. 

Already compiling his party, er, _plan_ , Dean didn’t even check who was at the door before he wrenched it open. Dean’s “Hi, can I help _you_?” ended on a squeak, as he looked up into serious blue eyes. Eyes that had just been angry and teary and starring in Dean’s kitchen fantasy. Fuck! 

“Sparkles!” Cas’ face lit up, then fell as he saw Dean’s expression. “Ah. I see from your countenance that Sam is home. May I… may I come in?”

Crap. That really wasn’t a good idea. Sam was never his best when he was upset, and he’d just been crying into the table. And here here was the cause. Well, if Dean was being fair, _half_ the cause. Here was half the cause on their doorstep and if Cas came in, it would only lead to more tears. 

Maybe he could beat up Cas and that would be the end of it?

“Come back, Dean. I neeeeeed you.”

Cas’ face brightened. 

“Sam-” 

The hopeful greeting was met with a wet smash. Cas’ face froze before he took a step forward. Dean put a hand out and shook his head. 

“Cas, I need to ask you to leave.” Dean put all the dominance he could into his voice. 

Cas just gave him an unimpressed look. Dean felt guilty and turned on. It was a confusing combination. 

“C’mon, Cas! Sam is upset and-”

“All the more reason for me to come in.”

Oh God. Why did everything sound like a bad pick-up line today. Dean wasn’t equipped to deal with this. 

“Cas, I’m sure you mean well, but Sam is really upset and-”

“I don’t come with just apologies,” Cas interrupted him. He held up three rectangled wrapped in paper napkins. “I have cake?”

Dean felt his face slip into a bitchface Sammy would have been jealous of. 

“Cake? Really? You think that _cake_ is gonna fix this?”

Cas’s whole face seemed to crumple in on itself, his bottom lip trembling. He looked miserable, but Dean stuffed any sympathy down to the bottom of his toes. He had a job - to protect Sam’s heart and he’d be damned if-

“I know cake won’t fix this, Dean. I don’t know what will! But I have to talk to him. I don’t understand what happened. We were just talking, and I know I might have....” Cas’ voice was soft as he trailed off. “I need to talk to him, Dean. I’m sure it’s just a miscommunication.”

Running a hand over his face, Dean didn’t know what to do. Cas was upset too. That much was obvious. And if he was being fair (did he have to be fair?) a miscommunication wasn’t out of the fuckin’ question. He’d said as much to Sam. But. That was before all this happened. 

“Can you make this better,” he demanded. 

Tilting his head, Cas considered the questions seriously. 

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t quite know what went wrong. All I can do is promise I will do my best to fix this.”

Cas’ eyes bored into him, and Dean had to look away. Fucking well meaning doms who want to make things right. Despite his natural reticence, Dean trusted Cas to keep his promise. And Cas and Sam talking was probably the only thing that could fix this. Cas wasn’t the bad guy here. He came here in peace. Might as well get this over with. 

“Fine. C’mon in, Cas. I’m just making more coffee.” Grumbling to himself Dean stepped to the side. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Cas followed hard on his heels, the words ruffling the hairs on his neck. Striding away from the feeling, Dean barrelled into the kitchen with a determinedly bright “Hey, Sam, look what I found at the-” on his lips, only to be brought up short..

Sam was standing at the sink, back to the room, standing straight even as his body shook. 

Dean froze. He’d never seen Sam look like that. Fuck! Had he totally fucked up?

“Are you here to humiliate me?”

Sam’s voice cracked. Dean’s took a step forward, totally bypassing his brain, when Cas’ hand was in front of him, stopping him from reaching his brother. Dean turned and glared only to be met with the calmest yet bossiest eyes ever. What was with that? That weird, good feeling starting in his stomach again, groaning when Cas gestured pointedly to a chair. Dean went to stand his ground, but Cas placed a firm hand on his lower back, guiding him towards a chair.

Despite his best intentions to champion his brother, Dean took a seat. It wasn’t his fault: his damn body wanted to do what Cas told him to.

When Cas was sure that Dean would stay, he turned his attention back to Sam, who was now facing them both. You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife, Dean mused. And it was all sexual tension. 

Dean wasn’t immune. This stuff had fuelled his fantasies for months. Breath catching in his throat, mouth dry, Dean wondered if he was going to get a front row seat to some dom on dom action. Fuck, he was so confused! His mind wanted to protect his brother, while his body wanted nothing more than to watch these two fuck out their differences…

Cas wasn’t confused though. His brow was wrinkled and he was squinting at Sam. Why was that squint so cute?

“Sam? No, of course not. I don’t understand why you would say that? I thought we were developing a solid friendship, and- Sam?”

Cas broke off as Sam made another wounded sound. He looked toward Dean, but Dean just crossed his arms and pursed his lips. If Cas didn’t want his advice before, he sure as fuck wasn’t getting it now. Only Sam was getting his help.

With a small frown, Cas’ attention returned to Sam. “I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t understand.”

Sam, who had been staring at the floor took a deep breath before he slowly raised his head. Hazel eyes pierced into blue and Dean swallowed. That was one sexy, serious look. 

“It’s not so complicated.” Sam waited for Cas to respond and when he didn’t, his lips twisted in a parody of a smile. “I’ve been courting you, Cas. I’ve been interested in you from the moment we met, and I’ve been doing my best to let you know that if you wanted it, there was a place in my life. And I thought, well, _hoped_ , that you felt the same.”

A frown now marred Cas’ face, his brows lowered in a terrible attractive way. Dean shifted in his chair. If they would just throw each other over the table now, it would be perfect. 

Of course that wasn’t what happened. 

“I… I’m sorry, Sam. But I don’t understand the problem? Unless… is it Dean?” 

Dean choked. 

“Hey, don’t bring me into-”

“Dean.”  
“Dean.”

They spoke in stereo, Cas looking over his shoulder, and Sam moving his gaze to Dean’s face. The tones washed over him and Dean found himself dropping his eyes and submitting. Which wasn’t right, Dean thought mulishly. Why should he have to do what they said? He didn’t even want to. Although his cock jerked with interested. Stupid thing loved being told what to do. 

Sure that Dean would obey them, they went back to ignoring him. Dicks. 

“Sam, I realise it’s a little unusual, but-” Cas was cut off 

“I don’t want you to feel bad, Cas. I... I honestly didn’t realise. I’ve been so busy appreciating your company, that I didn’t… and what… I’m sorry. You deserve a dom like Dean. You deserve to take a collar from a dom you love.”

 _Hoooooo boy_. Sammy still had the wrong end of the stick. Cas turned to look at Dean, shock clear on his face. Ah fuck it. Running a hand over his face, Dean decided to do what he should have done on day one. 

Cleared up this mess.

~o~ 

Sam paled. Cas was what? Why hadn’t Dean- that thought ran as Cas turned his confused face towards him.

“You thought I was a sub?”

Cas didn’t sound angry. Just sounded as confused as he looked. And he still looked cute. It was so fucking confusing. Nodding miserably, Sam answered. 

“I do- _did_. From the first time I saw you. Quiet. Gentle. _Sexy_.” Sighing Sam looked away. “I can see now that I’m guilty of judging by first impressions. I guess I just wanted it so bad? I’ve never met a sub as amazing as you, and all I could imagine was-”

Sam trailed off. At least he still had his fantasies. And possibly his friend. But his horror was not yet complete. Cas was chewing on his (still) totally kissable lips, but Sam had to man up. “I hope we can still be friends, Cas. Aside from the… the courting thing, I really like having you as a friend.”

Cas nodded, gifting him with a forgiving smile. Relaxing, Sam smiled back. But there was still one thing to clear up. 

“I… am sorry I made all the assumptions about Dean, but when you asked-”

It was Cas’ turn to interrupt him. 

“You failed to hear everything I said, Sam. Yes, I said I was interested in Dean, but I am also interested in _you_. I was under the impression that you were not opposed to same designation relationships, but then when you ran out, I just...” Cas shook his head. “Of course now I understand there was some confusion. But.” Cas stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m still interested in the both of you, Sam. I realise it’s a little unconventional, but-”

“Unconventional!” The words burst of Sam. Cas turned sad, hopeful eyes on him, and Sam bit back his laugh. Sam wasn’t opposed to same designation relationships, far from it! How many times had he fantasised about having Dean in his bed? And of course he was still interested in Cas. But three doms? _Three_? The constant juggling for top spot. The need to make someone who didn’t naturally submit, submit? Sam felt tired just thinking about it. 

Somehow though, Cas thought it could work.

But that was crazy, and Sam needed to tell Cas before he got hurt. More hurt, he acknowledged with a wince. Opening his mouth a few times, Sam started, and had to stop. He didn’t know what to say! Cas seemed to read something into his silence. Shoulders drooping, he looked at the ground, and nodded. 

“I see. You don’t approve of my courtship of Dean. I… I understand.”

Sam went to disagree, then stopped. He was missing something. He _knew_ he was missing something, and if recent actions had shown him anything, it was to not make assumptions. 

Apparently Cas had thrown out that memo. He was already on his feet and halfway out the door.

“I’m sorry for taking up your time. Thank you for hearing me out. I do hope we can still be friends.” 

“Of course, Cas, but I’m sorry I do-”

Cas interrupted him. “There is no need to try and “break it to me gently”,” and goddamn it, the air quotes were still adorable. “Up until a minute ago, you thought I was sub. Obviously I am not the sort of dom you wish to entrust your precious brother to.” 

Sam was still confused. “Cas, Dean’s a big boy, he can make his own decisions. He doesn’t need me to decide-” 

Sam’s hand was engulfed in Cas’ before he was pulled in for a full body hug. Cas was built - strong and muscular, but more than that, _firm_ , firm in that way dom’s were, when their mental strength somehow managed to seem into their every fiber. Flushing, Sam pulled away, more embarrassed by his awareness of the hot, warm line of Cas’ cock pressing against his thigh than residual embarrassment at mis-designating him. 

Okay, he was still pretty embarrassed about that too. 

Pushing him back, Cas held him at arm length, smile gummy and eyes crinkled. Damn he was happy. Sam couldn’t help smiling in response. 

“I’ll take that as your blessing, Sam! Thank you! Thank you! Oh!” Cas’ eyes narrowed into a squint as he regarded Sam intently. “Please don’t think I have forsaken you. I see we will need to take that slowly. Start to get to know each other on different footing. But in the meantime, I promise you that Dean will be safe with my collar on.”

“Your _what_?!”

~o~

Dean fell off his chair. 

In his defence, he’d been wriggling to get a little more comfortable - he was still a little hot under the collar from imagining Cas and Sam going at it on the kitchen table. And now that they both knew the other was a dom, who would win that match? So when Cas said… _that_... Dean wasn’t prepared. 

His hand still drifted to his throat, the phantom pressure more than welcome. 

Immediately he dropped his hand. No! He wasn’t thinking of Cas that way!

“Your _what_?!”

 

Sam’s shocked cry covered Dean’s movement. Balling his hands into fists, he pushed his hands under his thighs. Now was no time to show weakness. 

Cas frowned. “Of course I am no barbarian to force a collar on Dean. But in our… our courtship, Dean has reciprocated my interest. Mainly.”

Smothering a laugh, Dean dropped his head to his knees. Good ol’ Cas. Honest to a fucking fault. 

Not that it was really funny. 

“Am I not acceptable, Sam? You… you just stated Dean could make up his own mind?” Cas sounded so confused as he turned to Dean. “Dean, I don’t underst… what are you doing on the floor?”

That, unfortunately, brought him Sam’s attention. Laser eyes taking in his position, Sam strode forward, reached down and wrapped one massive paw around his arm before jerking him upright. Dean attempted to shake him off, but even as Sam turned his glower onto Cas, the grip just firmed. He’d be wearing the bruises tomorrow. 

Fuck. All Dean wanted to do was get out of there! Given escape wasn’t an option, he focused on manifesting a natural disaster (just a small one) to steal the focus. 

Dean’s efforts had zero effect on the conversation. 

“-would know, Cas. Dean’s definitely not a sub! I assure you know my brother, and-”

Sam stopped. Dean didn’t have to look at his brother to know the wheels were turning. The silence stretched on, and Dean finally couldn’t stand it. Looking up, Cas was staring at him, arms crossed looking distinctly unimpressed. Sneaking a look upwards, Sam didn’t look too happy either. Dropping Dean’s arm, Sam took a giant step back to stand beside Cas. 

“Dean, would you care to clear up this confusion for us?”

Looking up from under his eyelashes, Dean wondered if he could get out of this. Probably not, he decided. Both doms stood tall, arms crossed and expressions firm. They were fucking sexy. Dean’s ass tingled and his cock jerked. 

_Not the right time_ , he told his excited cock, _this is_ not _a fun two-dom situation._

His cock ignored him.

“Uh… no?”

“Wrong answer” 

It was Sam’s unimpressed voice. The one he used to bring a cheeky sub into line. The one he was now using on Dean. 

And, godammit, it worked!

“Uh. Well, the thing is…” Dean trailed off. But no. He could do this. It shouldn’t be so fucking hard. “The thing is thatIamasub, but that in no way changes anything, Sam, because-”

Sam didn’t let him finish. “Doesn’t change anything? _Doesn’t change anything_? Dean! I…” Sam struggled for words. “Dean this changes everything!”

Eyes narrowing, Dean stabbed a finger at Sam. “No fucking way, Sam! You can’t talk about how subs are equal and shit, and then turn around and say shit like-”

“ _Equal doesn’t mean needing the same things, Dean_!”

Dean’s mouth closed with a snap. Sam’s mouth was a firm line, but his eyes were glossy with tears. He was _upset_ and Dean didn’t understand. 

“I blame myself.”

“What, Sam? What? No, of course-”

The asshole just spoke over him again. “I don’t know what I did to make you think you couldn’t tell me, couldn’t trust me. I don’t know how I missed it,” Sam muttered to himself before he pierced Dean with a steely eyed stare. “How did you get the job at the garage?”

Huh? 

“Do you have a dom, Dean?”

“What?” What did this have to do with anything?

Dean didn’t need to answer though. Sam was finding his own.

“No, no, I don’t think you do.” Sam voice was low, as he talked his way through, “Which means you must have lied to get that job. And it means you haven’t been balanced in God knows how long, which means-” Sam’s voice sharpened. He was definitely talking to Dean now. “That means that it’s my responsibility.”

“Sam, no-” Dean tried to stop his brother. Tell him, it wasn’t his responsibility. He was a grown ass man who could look after himself. The fact that he didn’t was beside the point. 

“Sam, _yes_.” He waited until he was sure Dean wasn’t going to interrupt. “You haven’t been getting what you need, and that’s on me. Right now I’m too pissed off to do anything, but we will be revisiting this and you trust me, Dean. I’ll give you what you need. For now, you can go and have a nap.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “A _what_?”

“A nap. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard and-”

“Sam, it’s just after eleven in the fucking morning! Five minutes ago you were having a breakdown, and there’s no way I’m going to go and have a fucking na-”

“And now I can do something about. You’ve got to the count of three to get your ass up there and into bed. And when you come down we can talk about this more. Because trust me on this, we’re going to be talking about it more.”

Dean glared for a moment, before turning on his heel and storming out. He hoped he looked pissed off. Because inside his belly was doing those fucking turned on backflips. 

He was kinda looking forward to that conversation. It wasn’t until his hand was on his bedroom door knob that he stopped. Fuck! What about Cas?

~o~

Sam watched as Dean stormed out of the room. Seeing Dean do what he was told? It felt _good_. Something in his stomach settled and he felt more stable than he had in a while.

And with that came the thousand other times Dean had caved. Or behaved. Or let him dress him. Or...

“How could I miss that?”

He must have spoken aloud, for the next moment Cas had an arm around his shoulder, and was leading him back to the table. Sam leant back against the arm. It felt nice. Although...

“For the record, I am still horrified over today. I can’t believe I got it wrong. Got it _so_ wrong. On so many counts.”

Cas chuckled, before leaning close, telegraphing his every move. 

“I still want to court Dean, Sam.”

Oh. Oh. What he supposed to do? He’d wanted Dean forever, and now he had the chance to… to at least talk to Dean about what he wanted. Maybe he wanted Sam too? A man could hope, right? But if he wanted Cas… If Dean wanted Cas, then he would support that all the way. Sam was going to help in any way he could. He wanted him to be happy, and if Cas- 

“Cas!”

Sam squawked as Cas blew in his ear, sending a soft shiver down his spine. When he turned to glare, Cas’ smile was big and sincere. 

“Please don’t misunderstand me, Sam. I’m still more than interested in you. I want the both of you. I’d like to have a pair of Winchesters…”

Sam’s unruly heart fluttered. Part of him wanted to push Cas away, the other part wanted to pull him close and show him who was the dom in this relationship. 

But now wasn’t the time to rush. In the space of a few hours so much had changed. 

Instead of running or fighting, he took a deep breath, and leant back against Cas’ arm.

“That sounds good, Cas.”

There was a lot to work out. There were a lot conversations to be had. And one them was going to get his butt turned red. But there was a flutter in his heart, saying this could be the beginning of something beautiful. 

Sam was willing to give it a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Cafe Don Juan  
> 3/4 oz dark rum  
> 1 oz Kahlua coffee liqueur  
> 5 oz hot black coffee  
> 1 1/2 oz whipped cream  
> 1 tsp sugar  
> Rim an irish coffee cup with lemon juice and sugar. Pour coffee and liquors into the cup and sweeten to taste. Float the cream on top, sprinkle with grated chocolate, and serve.  
> Serves 1
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! any comments/questions/etc let me know. And please send love to my artist, for the wonderful works!


End file.
